Kirk Thornton
Kirk Thornton (1956 - ) Film Deaths * Barefoot Gen (1995; anime)' ''[''Daikichi Nakaoka]:'' Burned to death along with his son (Brianne Siddall), and daughter (Wendee Lee) when their house collapses on them and catches on fire following the atomic bomb being dropped on Hiroshima. * 'Ninja Scroll (1995; anime) '[''Hanza' /''' 'Mujuro Utsutsu]: Hanza, on top of his arms being torn off by Tessai (Kevin Seymour) earlier, gets turned into a living bomb by Zakuro (Riva Spier), being blown up in a vain attempt to kill Kagero (Wendee Lee). Utsutsu dies upon being impaled by Jubei (Dean Wein) after his strike gets blocked by Kagero. (For the Japanese versions of Hanza's and Utsutsu's deaths, see Katsuji Mori and Norio Wakamoto). * ''Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow (1999; anime) [''Ortega]: Killed when his Dom gets blown to pieces by Sayla (Olivia Bardeau) with the Core Booster's laser cannons. * ''The Castle of Cagliostro (2000; anime)' ''[''Count Cagliostro]: Crushed'' to death between two giant clock hands. (For the Streamline version of Count Cagliostrio's death, see Michael McConnohie.) TV Deaths * 'Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers' * 'Power Rangers Zeo' * 'Power Rangers in Space' * '''Fist of the North Star: The Fist of Lingering Regret and Certain Death!! The Future is Sighted in the Barren Wasteland!! (1999; anime) [Spade]: Blown to pieces as a result of Kenshiro (Lex Lang) using the Hokuto Shin Ken technique North Star Fist of Remaining Regrets. * Trigun: Fifth Moon (2000; anime) [''Rai-Dei the Blade]: Shot to death by Nicholas D. Wolfwood (Jeff Nimoy) after Vash (Johnny Yong Bosch) inadvertently destroys Augusta City with his Angel Arm. * ''Fist of the North Star: There Is No Looking Back! Only Hating Evil, And Striking Toki Down!! (2000; anime) [''Amiba]: Due to having his hands blown off in a botched attempt to power himself up, he gets attacked by an angry Kenshiro (Lex Lang) using the Burden of Regret Walk Fist technique, causing him to walk backwards to the roof of his castle. Completely panicking, he tries to reaffirm himself as a genius. Once he falls, he calls out for Raoh (John Snyder) as he explodes into bloody pieces. * ''Digimon Adventure 02: Oikawa's Shame (2001; anime) [''Mummymon]: Melted to death by MaloMyotismon (Richard Epcar) with his Crimson Mist attack after a vain attempt to avenge Arukenimon (Mari Devon). * ''Cowboy Bebop: Asteroid Blues (2001; anime) [''Asimov Solenson]: Heavily overdosed on the Bloody Eye drug, he gets shot in the head by Katrina (Katia Moraes). * ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory: A Storm Raging Through (2002; anime) [''Anavel Gato]: Crashes the heavily-damaged Neue Ziel mobile armor into a Federation Salamis cruiser in a kamikaze run, killing himself along with the crew of the Salamis cruiser as they both explode. * ''Digimon Frontier: The Dark Heart of Friendship (2003; anime) [Karatenmon]: Struck by KendoGarurumon's (Steve Staley) Lupine Laser and was later scanned for purification. * ''Gungrave: Die (2004; anime) ''[Brandon Heat]: Shot several times by Harry McDowell (Tony Oliver), then shot through his left eye before being pushed out the elevator window. Since the event occurred in flashback, by the time the series began, Brandon was resurrected by Dr. Tokioka (William Knight) with necrotechnology as Beyond the Grave. * ''Gungrave: Dusk of the Destroyers (2004; anime) ''[Brandon Heat/Grave]: Shot dead by Harry McDowell (Tom Wyner) whilst shooting Harry at the same time, with both musing on getting back to the old days. * ''Cyborg Soldier 009: When You Wish Upon A Shooting Star (2004; anime) ''[Jet Link/Cyborg 002]: Dies alongside Joe Shimamura/Cyborg 009 (Joshua Seth) when they burn up on re-entry. * ''Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG: IN: Return to Patriotism - Endless Gig (2006; anime) ''[Hideo Kuze]: Killed with nanomachines by American Empire agents. As he dies, he looks at his origami crane and says that he's going on ahead, implying that his ghost is still venturing into the net. * ''Gun X Sword: Tuxedo Blowing in Tomorrow (2007; anime) ''[The Claw]: Cut in half by an enraged Van (David Vincent) as revenge for killing his bride. * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Tipping Points (2012; animated) ''[Sanjay Rash]: Killed by General Kalani (Gregg Berger) with a blaster shot to the chest when he protested against Count Dooku's (Corey Burton) decision to pull the droid army back to Agamar. * ''Digimon Fusion: When Worlds Collide (2014; anime) ''[Tactimon]: Destroyed by OmniShoutmon (Ben Diskin) with his Doom Drillpress, being impaled on the chest as a result of the attack. * One Punch Man: The Strongest Man (2016; anime) [Fukegao]: Accidentally crushed by the hand of his brother, Bryce Papenbrook, after being mistaken for Max Mittelman. Note: This was an English dub of a scene in which Takuma Suzuki played Fukegao. Video Game Deaths * ''Persona 4 (2008)'' [Kinshiro "King Moron" Morooka]: Killed (off-screen) when Kyle Hebert sends him to the TV World; his body is shown being placed upside down. * ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009)'' [Harry Mason]: Dies (off-screen) of a car accident that took place before the events of the game; he appears as a mental manifestation created by Cheryl Heather Mason. Gallery 13-P4-00077.jpeg|Kirk Thornton's video game death in Persona 4. MummymonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Adventure 02: Oikawa's Shame' BrandonDeath.jpg|His anime death in 'Gungrave: Die' BrandonDying.jpg|Moments before his anime death in 'Gungrave: Dusk of the Destroyers' Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Star Wars cast members Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Voice Actors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Digimon cast members Category:Death scenes by virus Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by accidental crushing Category:Death scenes by mistaken identity Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Voice Directors